


On His Knees

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 46
Kudos: 131





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I feel kind of guilty for even drawing this, but I just had to get it out. T_T Don't hate me! Scene from chapter 18 of LadyIrina's "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)."The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> And thanks to the lovely people on the discord server for all their help!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:


End file.
